Long Time a Relationship
by Seri Hayasaka
Summary: [EDITION]Ketika keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berjauhan. Hanya perpegang pada janji di masa lalu untuk saling percaya dan menyakini jika cinta mereka akan tetap ada apapun yang terjadi./"Sasuke-kun yakin?"/ "Hn."/ "Ta-tapi kau sud—"/"Sakura—" / Sakura hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya kala suara baringtone tegas itu melanjutkan ucapannya.../[AU]


_**NARUTO ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspired 5 centimeters per-second**_

"Sasuke- _kun_ yakin?"

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi kau sud—"

"Sakura—" Sakura hanya dapat merundukkan kepalanya kala suara baringtone tegas itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"kita sudah membicarakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari."

"..."

"..."

hening

"Baiklah..."

"T-tapi di sana nanti Sasuke _-kun_ jangan seling—"

"Hn. Aku mengerti"

"—Sasuke- _kun_ janji kan? jika Sasuke- _kun_ bohong dan seling—"

"Kau bisa membunuhku, atau lakukan hal apapun yang kau suka padaku—"

"…"

—Deal?"

"Hahhhh… Deal,"

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Sasuke- _kun."_

"Hn. Aku juga, " Sakura yang mendengar hal itupun hanya dapat merona.

 **Cup**

mengecup pipi kiri sasuke "Aku besok akan datang ke rumah mu. Sasuke- _kun_ akan berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 pagi."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah. akan ku usahakan bangun lebih pagi untuk mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum sedih melihat 'Sasuke-nya' yang masih—ralat— selalu saja irit bicara itu. "Aku mencitaimu Sasuke _-kun."_

 _"_ Saku—"

"—a-akaan selalu memmencin-tai hiks.. mu..hiks" Ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke terisak dengan wajah berkaca-kaca menahan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun kala ia mengedipkan matanya, mencoba tersenyum namun entah mengapa gagal ia lakukan yang ada hanya senyuman—lebih tepatnya ringisan kesedihan di wajah cantiknya dengan bola emeraldnya yang akhirnya tidak dapat menahan jutaan air mata yang kini telah berjatuhan menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

 **CUP**

—Sasuke hanya dapat menarik Sakura mendekat memeluk pinggangnya erat dan langsung menc—memasukkan lindahnya ke dalam rongga mulut hangat Sakura untuk meredakan tangis gadis itu. Sakura yang terkejut akan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hanya dapat menutup matanya dan sekali-kali membalas kecupan penuh kasih sayang itu, bukan hanya sekedar ciuman penuh nafsu. Mereka saling membelit menjilati bergerak bersama saling menelan salvina—yang entah milik siapa—mereka melakukannya sangat lama seakan itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu.

"hah..hah…hah…"

 **CUP**

Mengecup sekali lagi bibir yang tengah membengkak itu Sasuke berujar, " **Aku juga mencintaimu** , **percayalah!"** menekankan setiap ucapannya hanya untuk dapat membuat Sakura yakin dan mau mempercayainya. Karena 'Sasuke' akan selalu menjaga janji itu dan tak akan pernah mau mengingkarinya apapun yang terjadi…

— **Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno.**

 **Pukul 05.30**

Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg

Bunyi dering jam alarm itu membangunkan sang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Dilihat dari kelopak matanya yang membenggak dipastikan sang gadis tidak dapat waktu yang cukup untuk tidurnya.

"SASUKE- _KUUUUN"_

"hah…hah…hah…hah…" Sakura terpenjarat, terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk. Peluh kini bercucuran menetes dari pelipisnya.

"hah…Sssa-sa-suke- _kun_ hiks…hi-hiks…" Sakura menangis memeluk lutut dan menundukkan wajah dan menelengkupkan nya di atas lutut yang menyatu, sembari masih terisak penuh kepedihan menangisi mimpi yang baru saja datang menyerang nya. Sakura tak akan sanggup membayangkannya. Membayangkan Sasuke pergi jauh darinya dan melupakan dirinya—melupakan semua tentang mereka tentang kebersamaan mereka yang sudah sejak lama terjalin sejak semasa Junior High School— dan pergi bersama wanita lain. 'Dia' Sakura tak akan pernah rela. Karena selamanya Sasuke akan tetap menjadi 'Sasuke-nya' karena mereka sudah pernah berjanji di hadapan tuhan akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka nanti.

beberapa menit terlewati...

Sakura yang sudah menengkan hatinya kemudian melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.45—"sepertinya aku harus bersiap"—segera menunaikan rutinitas waktu paginya.

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

Ting tong, Ting tong

"Sakura- _chan"_ Seru wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membukakan pintu. Memeluk erat Sakura yang ikut memeluknya.

"Kaa- _san_ merindukanmu Sayang."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kaa- _san."_ Sembari melepaskan pelukan wanita yang di panggil 'Kaa- _san'_ oleh Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura- _chan_ matamu membenggak! kau baik-baik saja?!" Kata Mikoto cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa _-san"_ Ujar Sakura tersenyum menyakinkan.

"Hhhhhhh... baiklah Kaa- _san_ mengerti. Sasuke _-kun_ sudah menunggumu. Dia bilang tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu datang" Sakura yang mendengarnya terkejut dan terperangah 'Sasuke- _kun_ pikir Sakura'.

"Baiklah Kaa- _san._ Dimana Sasuke- _kun?"_

 _"_ Langsung masuk kekamarnya saja, dia sudah menunggumu sebaiknya cepat."

"Ha'i Kaa- _san._ Saku ke atas dulu"

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke- _kun?"_

 _"_ Hn. Masuk" Ujar Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

Ceklek

Drap Drap Drap

Melangkah mendekat "Hei... Kau sudah selesai berkemas Sasuke- _kun?_ "

" Ya. Hanya tinggal menunggu mu datang,"

"Kau menangis?" Ujar Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang merah membengkak.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Matamu membenggak. Bagaimana tidak?" Lanjut Sasuke setengah mengeram.

Skak mat

Sakura yang mendengar itu jadi memikirkan tentang mimpi nya tadi malam. "Aku menangis karena aku mencemaskanmu bodoh!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan. aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke tegas menyakinkan.

"hiks..hiks.. ka-kau tidak akan mengerti Sasuke- _kun"_ Terisak pelan Sakura melangkah mendekat memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

"Hn. aku mengerti" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk menenangkan Sakura, "Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini, Kau hanya akan membuatku terus menerus khawatir dan tidak tenang di sana." Lanjut Sasuke memeluk dan menangkupkan wajahnya keleher Sakura dalam-dalam mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura sebanyak-banyaknya.

beberapa saat kemudian

"Hiks.. hai... gomenne membuatmu khawatir Sasuke- _kun_... aku janji akan tetap tegar dan mencoba menjalaninya meskipun kau tak akan di sampingku lagi," Yang ikut merapatkan dirinya dan Sasuke menyembunyikan tangisannya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Umh... Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat atau tidak kau akan ketinggalan pesawatmu." Ujar Sakura setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

Tap Tap Tap

"Hei, Sakura- _chan"_ Si empu punya nama menoleh kala sapaan itu di lontarkan oleh pemuda bersurai panjang dengan kerutan memanjang di pipi sebelah kanan itu, Saat mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke— melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tangga paling bawah sendiri.

"Itachi- _nii."_ Sapa Sakura singkat memberikan senyuman nya pada orang yang sudah di anggapnya kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Kau menangis Saku _-chan?"_ Lontaran kalimat Itachi setelahnya saat Sakura telah menjulang di hadapannya.

 _"_ Hehe.. yah..ehm.. be-begitulah" Sakura hanya menyengir sambil berkata malu-malu saat Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

 _"_ kita bergegas." Kata Sasuke

"Yap. Ayo aku panggilkan Kaa- _san_ dan Tou- _san_ dulu." Kata si sulung Uchiha itu sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Tidak berusaha untuk mendesak calon adik ipar nya itu, saat ada mata tajam yang mempelototinya seolah berkata 'menyingkir lah. Itu bukan urusanmu Aniki'.

 **Bandara Juanda Konoha**

"Hati-hati di sana ya? Kaa- _san_ pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk erat putra bungsunya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pelukan singakat itu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke" Kata Fugaku—Lelaki paruh baya itu sambil memeluk putranya singkat.

"Hn."

"Jangan tebar pesona nanti ya Otouto saat sudah sampai di sana. Kalau tidak Sakura _-chan_ untukku saja" Goda Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpimu Aniki" Kata Sasuke yang tak terpancing godaan si sulung Uchiha.

 _"_ Sasuke _-kun?_ "

"Hn."

"Jaga kesehatan. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu di sini."Ujar Sakura memeluk

erat Sasuke seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hn. aku juga" Membalas pelukan Sakura dengan pelukan eratnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun"_

 _"_ Hn. aku tahu"

 **"—Pesawat dengan tujuan London akan segera berangkat—"**

"Hn. aku berangkat dulu. jaga diri kalian"

"hiks..hiks.. ya-ya"

"Jaga dirimu Sayang"

"Hn. hati-hati"

"Hati-hati Otoutou"

 _Sometimes love it to be put together with trust..._

 _Because of the trust one part of the love..._

 **Tobecontunead**

 **Note Author cuap*;**

 **hei hei.. Seri kece di sini~~ kritik,saran, dan masukkan apalagi FLAME aku terima kok (kalau yang mau nge flame tunjukkan diri loe! jangan hanya berani flame tanpa berani login. pengecut loe? kalau bukan pengecut tunjukkin dong. LOGIN karena yang gk login gue tolak! wkwkwk:D**


End file.
